Yo te extrañaré
by Gataficcion
Summary: Neji tiene que despedirse de una persona que ama ¿Qué pasa cuando la muerte los separa antes de estar juntos de verdad?


_Yo te extrañaré, tenlo por seguro. Pero el momento de volvernos a encontrar todavía no ha llegado._

_

* * *

_

**Yo te extrañaré**

Todos guardaron silencio tan solo unos instantes cuando la explosión se dio. Neji no miró atrás y siguió luchando con la certeza que era el momento para enmendar sus viejos errores. Lee lo miró con preocupación pero siguieron luchando pese a las heridas, al cansancio, a la sangre. Fue unos minutos después, cuando se percataron que no sentían el chakra de una persona, que miraron hacia atrás. El silencio sopló como la esencia misma del ruido y Neji dirigió sus ojos perlados hacia Shikamaru para que le dijera algo. Nada, solo silencio.

_**Yo te extrañaré, tenlo por seguro**_

_**fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos.**_

Con la certeza que solo el dolor te puede dar dirigió su Byakugan hacia donde se encontraba su compañera Sakura Haruno. Shikamaru volvió la mirada intentando escapar de aquellos ojos que lo sabían todo. Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo, con el chakra en cero y una herida imponente. El Hyuuga bajó la guardia tan solo unos instantes que fueron suficientes para que el enemigo lo atacara con fiereza. No hubo tiempo para pensar, no sintió el golpe; pero si sintió algo tibio bajar por su abdomen manchando su blanca piel.

¡Tenten! –Gritó Lee haciendo que Neji volviera en sí. Antes que la castaña cayera el suelo el Hyuuga la tomó en brazos. Naruto apareció demasiado tarde está vez y aunque acabó con el enemigo para Tenten ya no había vuelta atrás.

Llegaron a Konoha con el espíritu destrozado, con el alma rota, con las alas quebradas. Era el primer compañero de su generación que moría. De los quince que hicieron el examen Chunnin el año que murió El Tercero quedaban tan solo diez en Konoha, pues de Sasuke no se sabía nada desde hace años.

_**Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas, lo que parecía no importante**_

_**son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte.**_

Todos se sentían perdidos y la aldea parecía quedarles grande, pero a quien más grande le parecía era a Neji Hyuuga. Cada paso que daba por Konoha le recordaban a la chica de cabellos castaños que fue su compañera durante siete años. A cada instante el Hyuuga la veía sonreírle llamándolo. Tenten no era sólo la amiga de Neji, era la mujer que él amaba en secreto pues no creía que alguien como ella pudiera amarlo.

_**Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo**_

_**para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte.**_

Esa mañana el cielo estaba totalmente gris y la vida para Neji seguía igual de insoportable como el primer día. La ausencia de la castaña era más fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo y él no se resignaba a no tenerla a su lado. La desaparición de Tenten le dolía, pero lo que más le dolían eran esas palabras no dichas a tiempo, esos besos que fueron guardados, esos abrazos que no se dieron. Todos los días iba al campo de entrenamiento con la débil esperanza de verla ahí como cualquier mañana. Culpaba a todos por haberla perdido pero más que a nadie se culpaba por no haber hablado.

_**Más comprendo que llegó tu tiempo**_

_**que Dios te ha llamado, para estar a su lado.**_

El tiempo era la distancia más infranqueable y Neji lo sabía. Lo que lo separaba de Tenten no eran kilómetros que pudieran recorrerse y el tiempo comenzó a correr rápidamente ante los ojos de todos. Seis meses habían pasado y el Hyuuga sentía que no había pasado ni un solo día. Esa mañana de enero Tsunade llamó al equipo Gai para anunciarles su nueva misión y su nueva integrante.

_**Así él lo quiso, pero yo nunca pensé**_

_**que doliera tanto.**_

Lee miró a su amiga de cabellos rosas formulando preguntas sin palabras. La mirada de ella se volvió de fuego, seguramente lo tomaría de la misma manera que ella y Naruto lo tomaron cuando Sai llegó a su equipo. La vida los había llevado a todos por distintos caminos, a veces solo el cielo azul que los cobijaba era lo único que todos tenían en común. La pelirrosa salió de la habitación cuando Neji entró al despacho de la Hokage.

**_Ya no llores por mí_**

**_yo estoy en un lugar, lleno de luz._**

Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color miel entró a la habitación momentos después. Era muy parecida a Tenten aunque no se parecieran en nada. Había algo en ella que la hacía parecida sin necesidad que en realidad existiera ese parecido. Neji enfureció y caminó por las calles de Konoha sin prepararse para la misión.

**_Donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad_**

**_Donde puedo descansar._**

El joven ojiperla se sentó en el puente de tablas rojas donde el equipo siete solía reunirse y que posteriormente se volvió el punto de encuentro de todos sus amigos. Sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda y creyó que era Gai pero se equivocó. Junto a él, traído por la tragedia y reviviendo de sus cenizas, se sentó Sasuke Uchiha. El castaño lo miró sin ánimo a defenderse en caso de un ataque. Sin ganas de hacer nada.

_**No llores por mí, es tan bello aquí (Nunca imaginé)**_

_**quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien.**_

Las palabras de ambos quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras en el agua se formaba pequeñas ondas. Sasuke le dijo que él no era el Neji Hyuuga que había conocido años atrás y que si tanto dolor le daba se vengara de todo aquel que no pudo salvarla. De Naruto por no llegar a tiempo, de Sakura e Ino por no poder curarla, de Hinata por hacer que baje la guardia. Neji lo miró y Sasuke se levantó y caminó hasta la aldea dejando a su camarada solo.

_**Y cuando te toque partir,**_

_**Espero verte aquí.**_

En la salida de la aldea todos lo esperaban. Habían avanzado ya un poco cuando Neji llegó, su maestro lo vio con alegría pero no dijo nada. El Hyuuga tardaría mucho tiempo en dejar de sentir aquella pena que lo dejaba atrapado en su pasado. La muerte duele mucho más cuando no es la propia, cuando no se dice todo lo que se hubiera querido, cuando no se hace lo suficiente. La muerte es implacable cuando quien muere es quien nos importa.

_**Yo te extrañaré, tenlo por seguro**_

_**como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo.**_

La joven de cabellos negros se llamaba Sekai y era muy amable. Al contrario de Tenten no sabía usar armas y pasaría un tiempo antes que pudieran desarrollar ataques conjuntos. La misión era bastante sencilla, solo tenían que ir a Sunna por unos archivos y volver a Konoha. Gaara los estaría esperando junto a Kankuro y Temari.

_**La vida es polvo, puede esparcirse en un momento**_

_**nada trajiste, nada te llevaras; sólo lo que había dentro.**_

Sekai hacía bromas con todos e intentaba que de alguna manera se sintieran cómodos. Ella no conocía el dolor de perder a un amigo y tampoco trataba de entenderlo. Para Sekai intentar entender algo que no había vivido era imposible, era como pedirle olmos a las peras. Neji se sentó en un árbol dándose cuenta que en ese árbol él, Lee y Tenten durmieron luego de su primera misión solos.

_**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo**_

_**para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte.**_

El mundo era demasiado pequeño y le pesaba mucho a Neji Hyuuga. Para el cuerpo del castaño el dolor era una cruz que no podía cargar. En el cielo la luna estaba amarillenta y con una redondez perfecta. Esa noche para Neji era casi perfecta. En silencio miró a las estrellas titilar y sintió a su maestro enviarlo a dormir pues ya había terminado su turno.

_**Más comprendo que llegó tu tiempo**_

_**que Dios te ha llamado para estar a su lado, así él lo quiso**_

_**pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto.**_

Cobijado por pensamientos que hace mucho habían estado en su corazón avanzó hasta el río sin que su maestro lo notara. Para alguien como él era bastante fácil escabullirse entre las sombras del bosque. El río le ofrecía una vista perfecta junto a los almendros que mostraban sus flores en todo su esplendor. A Neji Hyuuga le hubiera encantado ver los ojos de Tenten brillar entre las estrellas tan solo una vez. Estaba seguro que a partir de esa noche los vería cada vez que quisiera. Su pecho le dolía demasiado. Entró al agua y no miró atrás.

_**Ya no llores por mí**_

_**yo estoy en un lugar, lleno de luz.**_

Vio una luz y en medio de aquella luz estaba Tenten sonriéndole. Fue a su encuentro y sintió su mano golpear su mejilla y sus lágrimas bajar mientras se rodeaban en un abrazo. Los labios de ambos castaños se unieron en un beso y Tenten le sonrió con tristeza.

Neji, yo te amo tanto que di mi vida por ti. Quiero que vivas y seas feliz; por mí, por ambos. Si hubiera estado en mis manos no hubiera permitido que mi partida de doliera tanto. Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir con mi ausencia. Te amo

Yo también te amo Tenten –Dijo Neji abrazándola con fuerza y besando su rostro.

Lo sé Neji, pero no es el momento de estar juntos. Te amo, no lo olvides.

_**Donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad**_

_**Donde puedo descansar.**_

Neji sintió unos brazos tibios sacarlo del agua y a pesar de que la imagen de Tenten se volvía cada vez más lejana quedó guardada en su mente. Escuchó una voz débil y chillona suplicarle que no les hiciera esa canallada. Cuando el Hyuuga abrió los ojos se topó con los ojos mieles de su nueva compañera y con la mirada preocupada de su maestro y su mejor amigo.

_**No llores por mí, es tan bello aquí (Nunca imaginé)**_

_**quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien**_

_**y cuando te toque partir, espero verte aquí.**_

Cuando el equipo Gai volvió a la aldea se toparon con la noticia que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a Konoha y estaba pagando una condena por traición en la cárcel de la aldea. Neji fue a visitarlo cuando comprendió las palabras que el Uchiha le había dicho en el puente y su decisión para estar ahí. Eran simples. Culpa y véngate de todos pero en realidad nadie tiene la culpa; son cosas que simplemente pasan.

Ese día se cumplía un año de la muerte de Tenten y aunque la aldea les seguía quedando un poco grande todos habían entendido que eran cosas que pasan. La vida y la muerte son celebraciones una de la otra, elementos que solo brillan uno en presencia del otro. Ese día en el cementerio estaban catorce de las quince personas que dieron el examen Chunnin el año que el Tercer Hokage murió. Se había reunido para celebrar a quien ya no estaba pero con quien ser reunirían algún día, aunque no sabían cuándo. El viento sopló entre las copas de los árboles y Neji miró la lápida por última vez antes de salir del cementerio.

_**"Yo te extrañaré, tenlo por seguro"**_

_**FiN**_


End file.
